Hermanas Black
by angela30
Summary: ¿Cómo ven las hermanas Black el amor? Tercer capítulo...¡Bellatrix por fin! DEJAD REVIEWS...¡Es la primera historia que termino!
1. Narcissa, belleza sobrenatural

La mujer miró hacia el imponente castillo que se erguía frente a ella. Era enorme, de piedra maciza y realizado seguramente en la Alta Edad Media, cuando los caballeros rescataban a las princesas de dragones y seres feroces, cuando los magos y las brujas no eran leyenda, sino una firme creencia, cuando aún existía bondad y paz en el mundo. El agua del mar chocaba contra las rocas anquilosadas en el muro dejando oír un murmullo lento y sordo que terminaba por formar parte del agreste paisaje. La lluvia era fina, casi imperceptible, y el viento realizaba ruidos fantasmagóricos. Unidos a la ya terrible imagen del castillo y a su situación, resultaba más que inquietante.  
  
El viento se enredó en su pelo dejando un par de hojas secas que ella no se molestó en quitar. Se enfundó más fuerte la gabardina negra y se dispuso a entrar en aquel castillo.  
  
-¡Señora!-le gritó el hombre que la había traído, un muchacho de no más de veinte años- Volveré dentro de un par de horas ¿Quiere que la avise?  
  
Ella reflexionó un par de minutos y luego asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-Estaré dentro- le contestó- Búsqueme.  
  
Y se alejó de allí sin ver la mueca de desagrado y disconformidad del muchacho. Sinceramente, poco le importaba.  
  
Como una sonámbula recorrió los fríos pasillos de aquel castillo-prisión tan extraño. Subió las escaleras sigilosa, callada, y se paró ante la puerta 111. Tocó y un tintineo de joyas se oyó. Eran sus dos pulseras de la mano derecha, que interrumpieran la paz ficticia de aquel lugar. Esperó un par de segundos hasta que una voz varonil susurró un "pase" que a duras penas la mujer hubiese escuchado de no haber sido por el tiempo que llevaba yendo allí. Claro que entonces aún tenía esperanzas de que todo cambiara.  
  
Ahora simplemente era demasiado tarde. Demasiado tarde para ellos, demasiado tarde para comenzar lo que ya de por sí estaba roto. Demasiado tarde para construir la familia que siempre deseó y que nunca tendría.  
  
Abrió la puerta y se encontró, como cada martes, frente a aquellos ojos fríos y oscuros que odiaba. Los ojos de su carcelero, los ojos del jefe de la prisión de Azkaban.  
  
-Buenas noches, señora Malfoy- dijo con voz suave y serpenteante.  
  
-Buenas noches, señor Gledy- contestó ella.  
  
-Ya veo que sigue siendo tan puntual como siempre. ¿Un café?  
  
-No gracias, acabo de cenar. Desearía terminar cuanto antes.  
  
-La veo muy nerviosa. ¿Le pasa algo?  
  
-Nada de su incumbencia, señor Gledy. ¿Puedo ver a mi marido?  
  
Normalmente podía estarse hablando con ese hombre más de media hora, casi siempre de su marido, pero también de otros asuntos más trascendentes. Pero ese día, cuando la esperanza estaba perdida del todo, sólo quería verlo y comprobar que era real.  
  
Comprobar si aún la quería, si alguna vez la había querido. Si el dejar su vida a un lado había tenido alguna recompensa o todo había sido una mentira demasiado dolorosa para sacarla a la luz.  
  
El señor Gledy se levantó en cuanto supo que no conseguiría hablar esa noche. No era la conversación lo que le atraía de esa mujer, pero ella ya había dejado claras las cosas que haría por su marido, y en ellas no entraba acostarse con el jefe de la prisión. Aunque era un hombre atractivo y de buen porte, podía tener veinte años más que la mujer.  
  
Ella se levantó y se apresuró a la puerta, no sin antes dejar la gabardina y la varita encima del despacho. El hombre no pudo evitar fijarse en el atuendo de la mujer. Estaba preciosa, era preciosa, y pensar que era de ese asesino sin escrúpulos. Llevaba un vestido de lana color crema y unas botas negras hasta las rodillas. Las medias de rejilla de color de la piel no eran notables, pero sí el maquillaje que se había puesto aquella noche especial.  
  
Caminaron más de diez minutos por pasillos, subieron escaleras y bajaron rampas hasta que llegaron a unas de las celdas de seguridad. No era mayor que su habitación, pero era más cómoda que las de los presos normales. Y eso le extrañó. Quizá sus súplicas sobre el trato que se le daba a su marido habían sido escuchados.  
  
El señor Gledy se dio la vuelta y le tendió una llave muy pequeña.  
  
-Con esto podrá abrir la puerta y cerrarla después. Ya sabe dónde encontrarme.  
  
-Bien, gracias.  
  
-Gracias a usted, señora Malfoy. Y no se preocupe por los dementores, están bajo vigilancia y no se acercarán.  
  
La mujer recogió la llave y esperó a que los pasos del hombre se perdieran en el pasillo. Mientras, mantuvo la vista puesta en los muros fríos y altos de la prisión. No quería pensar, eso le haría parecer débil, pero notaba cómo su corazón bombeaba con más fuerza pensando que sólo una pared lo separaba de él. Sólo esa estúpida pared.  
  
Y esa noche, por fin, podría volver a tocarlo.  
  
Metió la llave en la cerradura y empujó levemente la pesada puerta, que crujió fuertemente, resonando en los pasillos. Al entrar, ésta se cerró fuertemente y un ligero "clic" se escuchó. La mujer se sorprendió de la oscuridad reinante y emitió un ligero murmullo.  
  
-¿Estás ahí?  
  
-¿Quién eres?-preguntó una voz ronca y varonil.  
  
Sí, era él, sin duda. Sintió una corriente de electricidad por su espina dorsal y sonrió como hacía años que no hacía. De repente se sintió con fuerzas para poder volver a empezar, y cuando él encendió la luz y se plantó enfrente suya, hermosa y radiante como sólo ella podía estarlo, volvió a ser feliz por un momento.  
  
No se paró a observarlo, pensó que no había tiempo, y sin poder ni querer evitarlo hizo desaparecer la distancia que los separaba y de dos grandes zancadas se abrazó a él. Escondió la cabeza en su pecho, oliendo su aroma, que ahora tenía un leve perfume de prisión y encierro, pero que en esencia era el mismo. Notó su mano acariciando su cabello, antes largo y recientemente cortado.  
  
-Hola-le saludó secamente, pero ella le correspondió con otro achuchón que le hizo reír.  
  
-Te he extrañado- susurró con voz temblorosa ella, mientras seguía aspirando el olor de su camiseta.  
  
-¿Cómo has conseguido que te dejen entrar aquí?-le preguntó él extrañado mientras la cogía de la cintura y la dirigía hacia el camastro que había en una de las esquinas y que ocupaba gran parte de la habitación.  
  
-Tengo mis contactos-sonrió ella observando los ojos grises tan cálidos en esos momentos- El apellido Malfoy todavía se respeta, querido.  
  
-Gracias a Merlín-sonrió él también y la miró con expresión extraña, como esperando noticias. -Aún no sabemos nada- afirmó ella al ver la cara ansiosa de su esposo- Pero tu hijo está haciendo un excelente trabajo, créeme.  
  
-¿Cómo está?  
  
-Ya sabes como es, igual a ti. Sólo espero que este año no se meta en muchos problemas. Severus lo tiene en gran consideración.  
  
El hombre rió y besó a la mujer en los labios, atrayéndola con pasión y dulzura, una dulzura que parecía imposible a ojos de todos, porque él era demasiado Malfoy para amar.  
  
Y lo que nadie sabía era que hubiera dado la vida entera por esa mujer. Pasó la mano por su sedoso y pulcro cabello, acarició los párpados levemente caídos, las orejas diminutas decoradas con las perlas que él le regaló para su boda y que nunca se quitó. La nariz un poco respingona, que se arrugó graciosamente al pasar su dedo por ella. Los labios, deseables, con un leve tono de carmín. La barbilla, perfecta, como todo en ella.  
  
-Te extraño.  
  
Y esas palabras se perdieron en el aire cuando ella unió sus labios, deseosos de amar, y se desabrochó los primeros botones del vestido. Él apagó la luz y se perdió entre sus caricias, deseando no haber salido nunca de su casa....  
  
Una hora después, montada ya en la barca que la llevaría la otro lado, dónde cogería un traslador de regreso a su confortable casa, Narcissa Malfoy volvió a ser presa de la pesadumbre. El tiempo compartido con su esposo le había parecido insuficiente y no sabía cuánto debía esperar para el próximo encuentro.  
  
Suspiró y un leve vaho salió de sus labios sin restos de carmín. Se tapó instintivamente el cuello con la gabardina, dónde su flamante marido le había dejado dos recuerdos grabados. Sentía frío en el alma, frío en las mejillas y frío en el corazón.  
  
Recompuso su maltrecho maquillaje con un movimiento de varita, se secó las ínfimas lágrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas y puso la misma sonrisa de autosuficiencia que se le caracterizaba. Volvía a ser Narcissa Malfoy, la más bella de los Black.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&  
  
Por fin he terminado esta historia que me rondaba la cabeza desde hacia tiempo. Al principio iba a ser un Ginny/Draco, pero en cuanto fue cogiendo forma vi que era mejor un Narcissa/ Lucius, y ya que es el primero...no sé como quedó.  
  
Quizá haga otros dos capítulos, uno de Bellatrix y otro de Andrómeda, pero aún no estoy segura.  
  
Un beso a todos.  
  
Angela 


	2. Andrómeda, inteligencia sin límites

_**¡¡¡Hola!!!! He decidido ordenar a las hermanas por fechas de nacimiento que van de la pequeña a la mayor. Por lo tanto, este capítulo será dedicado a Andrómeda. Lo he situado en el pasado y Bellatrix hablará en futuro. Siento no haberlo publicado antes, pero he tenido muchos problemas con el ordenador.**_

_**Quiero darle las gracias a todas las que me habéis dejado reviews, la verdad es que me ha alegrado el saber que os ha gustado una historia que salió sola.**_

_**Espero que esta historia también os guste y que lleguemos a los diez reviews....**_

_**Con cariño,**_

_**Angela**_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Cuando todo empezó, ella era una niña. Apenas con cinco años ya leía a los grandes, pero su inusual inteligencia no le dio para darse cuenta de toda la verdad. De la oculta, de la misteriosa.

Ella era, sin duda, extraña. Sus padres ya lo sabían desde que nació; por eso se centraron en sus otras dos hijas, con la esperanza de poder enderezar algún día a aquella hija de Lucifer.

El día en que nació, según contaban, la luna era llena. Las estrellas formaron un ave en el cielo y un par de estrellas fugaces iluminaron el cielo en el momento en el que su madre, la señora Black, daba un último empujón y ella exhalaba aire por primera vez.

Un parto normal el de Andrómeda Black. No heredó el ojo para los negocios de su padre, ni la mítica hermosura de su madre, pero sí una inteligencia sin igual.

Nunca se centró en cazar un buen marido, como su hermana pequeña, la hermosa Narcissa, ni en practicar Artes Oscuras, como su hermana mayor, Bellatrix.

Ella quería, simplemente, ser feliz. Y en esa casa no lo conseguía. Tarde, pero no demasiado, se dio cuenta de lo que sus padres pretendían de ella. Un marido, una familia, y servir a un tal Voldemort.

Pero ella ya estaba demasiado alejada de todo aquello. Siempre la habían dejado de lado, y ella había encontrado su propio camino abriéndose paso entre la espesura. Ahora un faro nuevo iluminaba su vida. Y ese día era el definitivo. Se iría.

Ted Tonks, su novio. Y nada más. Conocerlo, y por casualidad, había sido una gran suerte. En sólo un mes él le había dado más que sus padres, sus hermanas y sus amigos. Alguien, por primera vez en su vida, había creído en ella.

Pensó en Sirius mientras doblaba la falda que le regaló la última Navidad, y pensó en pasarse por su piso a pedirle ayuda, pero sus pensamientos se borraron al recordar que ya no era una niña que va a pedirle ayuda al primo mayor.

Una mujer extraña, Andrómeda Black. Sus amigos y conocidos podían contarse con los dedos de las manos, y no dejó huella alguna en ningún corazón en los siete años que estuvo en Hogwarts. Nadie se fijó en sus ojos verdes, que nadie sabía de quién habían sido heredados, y en las vueltas que daba su pelo negro cuando dejaba que los mechones ocultaran su cara pálida.

Su belleza siempre se vio eclipsada por la de Narcissa, pero eso no era importante. Su familia la había repudiado a la vez que a su primo Sirius, pero eso tampoco era un problema.

Pensar en la forma de salir de su casa si sería un problema.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta de su habitación, que crujió y resonó en todo el pasillo. Asomado su cabeza posicionó al enemigo: Narcissa escuchaba música en su dormitorio, dos habitaciones a la derecha de la suya, Bellatrix seguramente estaría en la biblioteca, al otro lado de la casa, y sus padres había salido. Todo en orden y perfecto para salir.

Cogió el baúl y realizando un hechizo levitatorio lo elevó. Bajó las escaleras y atravesó el amplio y oscuro vestíbulo.

-¿Dónde vas?-

Sin duda, era ella. Y no quería darse la vuelta para enfrentarla, pues la ironía de Bella la atacaba.

-Te he hecho una pregunta, Andrómeda.

No era el momento de mostrarse débil. Bella era más fuerte que ella, pero ella era más inteligente. Provocarla era de estúpidos, pero era la única solución. Mostrar su sangre fría, la misma de la que había hecho gala en tantas ocasiones.

-Creí que tu coeficiente intelectual llegaba a eso-

Risa cínica y un brillo maligno en los ojos oscuros. Bellatrix encendió las luces y Andrómeda buscó en su rostro algo que la ayudara a recordar que eran hermanas. Pero ya no quedaba nada en ellas. Si con diez años eran incapaces de jugar juntas, ¿Qué iba a ser ahora que eran adultas?

Bellatrix la había considerado una infectada desde que entró a Ravenclaw, pero ella sabía que había muchas más cosas detrás, motivos más fuertes que el pertenecer a casas diferentes. Y los motivos tenían nombre.

Los pestillos se cerraron y las salidas quedaron bloqueadas. Andrómeda veía cómo el tiempo se esfumaba.

-Será mejor esperar a que vengan papá y mamá.

-No lo creo.

-No importa lo que tu creas, harás lo que yo te diga, para eso soy la mayor.

-Ahora ejerces de hermana suave y protectora, Bella, pero hasta hace poco bien poco te importaba lo que me sucediera. Cuando los Slytherin me insultaban tu cerrabas los ojos y los oídos para no oír, e incluso te he visto reírte de algunos insultos. Y ahora pretendes destrozar el muro que nos separa.

-Tú eres la culpable-Bellatrix temblaba de furia-Siempre queriendo ser distinta, siempre dando la nota ¿Por qué no seguiste los pasos de un Black?

-Sí los seguí ¿O acaso ya te has olvidado de nuestro queridísimo primo?

Los ojos de Bellatrix se abrieron y cerraron intentando mantener la calma. Un trueno se escuchó a lo lejos. Pasos que se acercan, y Narcissa, en camisón, baja las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta extrañada.

-Andrómeda se marcha-explicó Bellatrix recuperando la calma-Dile adiós.

Narcissa hizo un mohín de desprecio y Andrómeda dejó escapar una risa. Que pena le daba su hermana menor.

-¿Me abres?-pidió Andrómeda cargando el baúl otra vez.

-Antes me gustaría que nos explicaras a Narcissa y a mí qué pretendes hacer ahora que estás in trabajo, sin dinero y sin posesiones.

-¿Acaso te importa?

-No, es sólo por curiosidad. Me gustaría saber si ese tal Tonks tiene tanto dinero como se dice.

Andrómeda sintió que la sangre se congelaba en sus venas y la rabia se atoró en su garganta. El miedo la invadió y una sensación de angustia se abrió paso en sus entrañas.

-¿Cómo sa...?

-Padre está muy al tanto de tus amistades, y créeme, no está nada de acuerdo con ellas.

-Es más-Narcissa volvía a hablar-No me extrañaría que en este momento le estuviese haciendo una visita.

Andrómeda abrió los ojos y rápidamente se abrió la puerta, que volvía a estar abierta. Fuera llovía fuertemente. Avanzó sin chaqueta por el suelo pedregoso y cargó sin cuidado el baúl, pero éste se quedó en el camino cuando ella salió corriendo y se desapareció en un momento.

Volvió a aparecer justo enfrente de la casa de su novio y abrió con rapidez la puerta. Allí estaba, sentado en su sofá color crema leyendo un libro. Sonrió y emitió un sollozo.

-Andrómeda-dijo él al verla en ese aspecto- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, claro ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

Un sollozo seguido de otro más.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con tu familia o tu mundo?

Un asentimiento.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien-dijo mientras la abrazaba-Ven, vamos a secarte.

Subieron por la escalera y entraron al dormitorio principal. Él sacó algo de ropa del armario y ella se desnudó en el baño. Se vistió y se tumbó en la cama, a su lado, sintiendo el latido de su corazón cerquita del pecho.

-Te quiero Ted.

-Y yo a ti, pequeña.

Sus dedos se enredaron en el pelo de ella mientras Andrómeda pensaba en los recuerdos que había dejado atrás, encerrados en un baúl que nunca nadie abriría.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Narcissa?-preguntó una confusa Bellatrix a su hermana después de la desaparición de Andrómeda.

-Hubiera derramado un río de sangre sobre su cabeza-replicó ésta fríamente-Es lo que se merece por desprestigiar a los Black.

-Se ha dejado el baúl. Estúpida.

-Mételo, no quiero ver a indigentes con la ropa de mi hermana. Para mí, ella murió hace muchos años.

No sabía por qué, pero el tono de su hermana le daba miedo. Mandó a un elfo que lo recogiera y lo llevara a la habitación de la propietaria.

Cuando lo abrió, sólo encontró algo interesante, un diario. Lo abrió muerta de curiosidad y algo cayó. Era una foto vieja y amarilla. En ella tres niñas vestidas con lazos abrían lso regalos de Navidad. Una de ellas cargaba con un libro oscuro y nuevo, y sus ojos negros miraban enfurecidos a la cámara. La segunda cargaba un vestido nuevo y reía con desdén. Y la tercera, oculta entre las sombras, sonreía con sinceridad. Tenía en su mano una rana de chocolate.

-Ni siquiera te conozco, Andrómeda-

Y cerró el baúl. Andrómeda, la inteligente hija de los Black, había quedado en el pasado.


	3. Bellatrix, bailarina en la oscuridad

**_Bueno, aquí está el último y más esperado capítulo de toda la trilogía. Siento haberos hecho esperar tanto pero me he ido de viaje y, aunque esperaba publicar antes de irme, mi madre no me dejó(prácticamente le puso una alambrada al ordenador para que no lo tocara, grr), por lo que hasta este momento no he podido entrar._**

**_Espero que disfrutéis con este capítulo(creo que es mi preferido) y que leáis mis otros fics, en especial"Una vez" que trata sobre Sirius y Bellatrix también. En realidad era ese el que iba a poner aquí, pero como tenía nada más y nada menos que tres historias sobre ella, una la borré, esta la escogí para la trilogía y la otra la publiqué por separado._**

**_Creo que me estoy excediendo, así que os dejo, no sin antes pediros que me mandéis un review con lo que os ha parecido. Se acepta de todo menos virus, a menos que querías que no vuelva a escribir y que me cuelguen, jeje._**

**_Un beso._**

**Bellatrix, bailarina en la oscuridad.**

Bellatrix Lestrange no es un simple nombre, y todos lo saben.

Para los familiares de sus víctimas, Bellatrix Lestrange es la mujer más cruel del mundo. Es algo así como una serpiente venenosa que les mordió con tanta fuerza que les arrancó un trozo de su corazón. Además, su simple nombre lleva a sus mentes imágenes de los seres queridos que se fueron pero que no les abandonaron, y así luchan incansablemente contra la oscuridad, aunque sólo sea por reclamar venganza.

Esto le ocurre, por ejemplo, a Neville Longbottom, que no puede evitar temblar con una mezcla de temor, ira y dolor cada vez que su nombre es pronunciado. Él, al igual que otros muchos, aprendió a odiarla desde pequeño.

Otros, en cambio, no conocieron su nombre hasta que fueron adolescentes, pero eso no les impidió odiarla con todo su corazón. Un buen ejemplo sería Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió, que cierra los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas y aprieta los dientes para no dejar escapar lágrimas de furia por la muerte de su padrino.

Para personas como Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, Bellatrix Lestrange es simplemente la persona más despreciable del mundo tras "cara de lagartija" o Voldemort, porque ven con impotencia cómo su mejor amigo sufre por su culpa. Ron, en silencio, piensa en la mejor manera de hacerle pagar todos sus crímenes; Hermione busca nuevas contra-maldiciones en la biblioteca para sus clases con el ED, aplicando las maldiciones en su mente a ella.

Pero no todo el mundo la odia.

Para gente como Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix es lo que nunca podría ser. Siente hacia ella una mezcla de rencor, miedo y admiración. Aunque sean hermanas de sangre, la sra. Malfoy nunca ha matado una mosca, lo que no significa que muchas veces haya instado a otros a que lo hicieran. A diferencia de a su hermana mayor, la cuál fue criada para matar, a ella la criaron para engendrar vida, y eso es lo que ella ha hecho. Nunca tendrá un tatuaje en su antebrazo, estropeando así su tersa y suave piel nívea. Y aunque a veces se lamenta de no tener el coraje suficiente para llegar a lo más alto, cada vez que Bellatrix recibe un "Crucio" o recuerda Azkaban, se retracta de sus pensamientos. Ella está bien dónde está, a la sombra del poder, pero con él entre sus manos.

Sin embargo, hay algunos que se niegan a ver a Bellatrix Lestrange, y se han quedado ancladas en la joven Bellatrix Black que fue una vez. Una de ellas, quizá la única viva que lo hace, es su hermana Andrómeda. Cuando ésta escuchó de los labios temblorosos de su hija Nimphadora que su primo Sirius había muerto a manos de ella, Andrómeda cerró oídos y ojos a la verdad. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, y su hija se enfadó con ella pero ¿Cómo explicarle a una hija única lo que es perder a tu hermana?

Bellatrix, para ella, seguirá siendo la misma chica de sonrisa cínica que era capaz incluso de sacar de sus casillas a sus padres. A su madre, Casiopea, con su desdén hacia todo, y a su padre, Trémulus, fijo en unas ideas más que anticuadas.

Andrómeda no ve a la mujer esquizofrénica y loca que es ahora, sino a la chica joven que la mirada con rabia cuando Sirius bailaba con ella.

Andrómeda, simplemente, se niega a creer.

Y lejos, muy lejos de ella, ella, la misma Bellatrix Lestrange, se negaba a creer.

Bellatrix, nombre extraño para una mujer más que extraña. Tres Bella en una. Tres vidas en una. Nadie puede estar equivocado.

Una Bella, dura y cruel, la que conocen sus enemigos y víctimas. La mujer que nunca mira atrás, la que ve lo que los demás se niegan a creer, la que no suele subestimar al enemigo. La que trata con desdén a todos los que no le den un beneficio lo suficientemente importante, la perra fiel de Lord Voldemort.

La que acepta cada misión como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Otra Bella, más íntima, sarcástica y fría como un témpano de hielo. Esa es la que se observa cuando estás a solas con ella y ya te tiene en confianza. Una mujer que vendería su cuello por alguien en quien realmente no cree. Alguien que está cansado de vivir, pero que lo sigue haciendo por el simple hecho de destrozarse. Sadomasoquismo.

La Bella que es en las recepciones de gala, sentada en una esquina junto a Rodolphus, mirando con atención cada movimiento y cada mirada intencionada.

La que discute sobre asuntos hogareños con su muy refinada y estirada hermana Narcissa, la que ve con ojos oscuros a su sobrino Draco crecer odiando cada día un poco más a ese pequeño ser por el simple hecho de vivir.

Y una última Bella, suave y tibia, que murió cuando ella era demasiado joven. La descubrió bastante más tarde que a la segunda, pero mucho antes que a la primera. Parece que fue cuando tenía nueve años o algo así, una tarde que fue con sus padres al Callejón Diagon. La tarde en que volvió a ver, tras años de separación, a su primo Sirius Black.

No supo si eran sus ojos gris metal o su pelo tan bien peinado, o esa sonrisa irónica lo que la conquistó, sólo supo que algo dentro de ella se puso blandito, blandito y no pudo menos que sonreír y dejar que le besara la mejilla, que en ese momento estaba roja.

Pero no todo siguió así, pues se sintió tan poca cosa a su lado, y tan decididamente débil, prefirió sacar su otra cara y mostrar lo que ella era en realidad: una niña con carácter.

Quizá fue por pereza o por temor que él dejó de interesarse en ella, pero lo hizo, y eso la destrozó. Nunca nadie había preferido otra persona a ella, y mucho menos a su hermana Andrómeda. Y comenzó a odiarla, porque quiso ser ella la que riera mientras él le decía algo al oído, la que se ruborizada por sus tonterías, la que le ayudara en sus bromas.

Pero no lo fue. Y eso le dolió más que nada.

Nunca se acostumbró a la complicidad entre su hermana menor y su primo, y a eso se le unió unos celos enfermizos que produjeron bastantes peleas y desagravios entre ellas dos, haciendo que se separaran más.

Sólo paró cuando él se lo ordenó, amenazándola con dejar de hablarle o ser víctima de todas sus bromas. Ella desistió al ver el odio impreso en su mirada.

Hogwarts no fue un camino de rosas, pero tampoco duro para alguien astuto como ella. Consiguió buenos contactos, alguna amiga de confianza y posiciones correctas para una dama como ella, mientras veía con aprensión cómo su primo rechazaba a su familia tras haber sido situado en Griffindor.

Su amor creció hasta parecer una enfermedad, y su primo también comenzó a fijarse en ella, pero nunca de la manera enfermiza y paranoica de la morena. Allí, quizá, fue cuando todo empezó.

O más bien un poco más tarde, junto a las paredes del invernadero 3, mientras él la sujetaba firmemente y le hacía el amor aplastándola contra ellas. Pero eso sólo fueron un par de encuentros, y después llegó él.

Lo conoció como por casualidad, en una reunión secreta a la que no debió haber acudido, pero de la que no se arrepentía. Por esos tiempos, Sirius tenía novia formal y tú habías dejado de serle útil. Ya ni siquiera te saludaba con esa sonrisa tan suya cuando os cruzabais o te decía en voz alta lo buena que estabas con esa camisa apretada para que tú fruncieras el ceño.

Ya no volviste a ponerte una camisa abierta, porque ya nadie te decía lo guapa que estabas cuando el pelo se colaba por tu camisa o los ojos se quedaban fijos en algún sitio sin razón aparente. Ya nadie volvió a pensar que sería precioso quitarte los botones uno a uno mientras tú movías el vientre al ritmo de aquella danza que inventaste para él una noche de calurosa luna llena.

Él le dio poder, y a cambio ella le ofreció toda una vida a su servicio. Y lo hizo.

Dejó atrás todo, a su primo, a su familia, y se lo dio todo a él.

Y no se arrepiente, pues sabe que su condena será eterna, pero que consiguió su venganza.

La joven dulce y suave que fue una vez, la que le bailó a su primo sin ropa en el 12 de Grimmauld Place ajustando sus ojos y su cuerpo a los de él murió cuando Él puso la marca en su antebrazo. No lloró, ella nunca lo hizo, pero sí notó en ese momento cómo un trozo de su alma y de su corazón desaparecía.

La serpiente también le había mordido a ella.

Y no hubo marcha atrás.


End file.
